


Kids are born to be Messy

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Series: Messy, cheeky, darn right stubborn [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Niall, Child Niall, M/M, OCD, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Louis is nialls dad and is in a relationship with harry. Harry has a cleaning obsession and has to warm up to messy four year old niall.Niall is actually a child and is fucking adorable.The relationship between Niall & Harry/ Niall & Louis is purely parental love. No sexual business between parent and child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So;
> 
> Louis is 25  
> Harry is 23  
> Niall is 4
> 
> Liam and zayn are nialls teachers.
> 
>  
> 
> *Slight past abuse for Harry. Minor Blow Job*

Harry pov

 

I'm super excited. Louis is coming over and he's staying over which, I'm not a teenager like 'oh my boyfriend is sleeping over' and it wouldn't be our first time if anything happens but I'm excited to have a little date with him. But I really like him. He's literally perfect.

I've made us a lasagne and chocolate cake for tea and we have any film available on Netflix so that's great. I've cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, even the rooms that aren't being used. Not that my house was ever messy anyway. I'm a neat freak and everything has a place and everything goes (and stays) in its place. 

I'm just checking the lasagne when the door is knocked at. I can tell it's Louis so head straight over to let him in. Along with his niall apparently.

"Hey, sorry I had to bring him, his mother, aka the Dragon lady, bailed" Louis smiles sheepishly as they enter.

"Shoes off niall" Louis instructs as niall dots around in his little blue converse. He's made little mud marks on the floor and it's taking everything in me not to clean them obsessively this very second.

"It's fine babe. Hey niall" I smile tightly as niall plonks himself down on the floor and starts trying to pull his little shoes off.  
"Hi awwy" he mumbles as he concentrates on undoing the Velcro, his tongue stuck out to the left. Once he's successfully done one shoe he he drops it to the floor and moves on to the next and then hands them to louis.

"Thanks babe"  
"Daddy, I wa'h 'ponge Bob?"  
"Erm no babe. Let's have some tea first. Harry seems to have made lasagne and it smells amazing" he grins at me.

"Don' wanna" he mumbles with a cheecky grin then runs into the living room. His chubby little legs don't get him very far before Louis catches up with him and lays him over his shoulder, holding onto his legs.

"Daddy! me down" niall whines with a laugh.  
"Okay" Louis says simply and places niall on a chair at the table.

Niall looks up with a pout and makes to get off the chair but Louis warns him softly "If you leave that chair before we've finished eating you'll go to time out".

Niall grumbles and flops backwards in to the back of the chair with another pout.

"Hey, I'm sorry about having to bring him. We can go if you want" Louis smiles as I make us all a drink. Niall has orange juice and we both have coffee.

"What? No don't be silly. He's your son I'm not going to chuck you both out" I chuckle. I love Louis. I love being with him. I love dating him. It may not show, but, I love niall. He's just very messy, as most 4 year olds are, and it sets off my OCD. The OCD that Louis has yet to find out about and I'd like to keep it that way.

By the time Louis and I have finished our tea, Niall has also finished his. After knocking his cup over (twice) and ending up with more food on the floor than he does in his mouth.

"This yum yum" niall grins at me with a face full of pasta sauce.  
"Good. I'm glad you like it" I shrug, like it's no big deal. Like I haven't spent the whole day cleaning and getting everything set up for a romantic date with my boyfriend- that has been ruined by a child.

"Awwy?"  
"Yeah Niall?"  
"We make cake?" Niall mumbles as he licks sauce off his fingers.  
"No, it's late babe" Louis buts it.  
" 'Morrow?" He tires again, using his well perfected -big butter wouldn't melt- eyes.

"Maybe. Depends how good you are"  
"I be goo' daddy. 'M goo' boy"  
"You are babe. Keep it up and Harry might let us make a cake" Louis whispers.

"Daddy? I colour?"  
"We don't have your pens babe" Louis frowns and so does niall.  
"Can I 'pace man?"  
"Your trampoline is in the garden at home darling" Louis sighs.  
"Oh. I 'lay my di'saurs?"  
"Niall they're at home. I'm sorry babe. How about a film?"

"No tha' 'kay daddy. Can get jammas on?"  
"Course babe. Wash your hands and face first" Louis says, handing him a cloth.

Once niall thinks he's clean enough, he takes his Peppa pig rucksack and heads to get changed.

I've been meaning to decorate the spare room for him so it feels more like home, but I haven't gotten round to it yet.

Louis helps me clean up after tea and we get cuddled on the sofa watching 'This Means War'. We share a few sneaky kisses and things get slightly heated but with a 4 year old around (That always pops up our of no where) we try and behave more.

It's about 20 minutes in when Lou says he should check on niall and I offer to go with him.

"Niall? Where are you babe?" Louis calls as we head upstairs.  
"Daddy! I' a fort!" Niall squeals as he comes running out of the spare bedroom and grabs Louis hand. I notice he's wearing a footless curious George all in one suit and he looks adorable. His tiny little feet patting against the laminate flooring and making adorable little noises.

"Wow babe. Check this out!" Louis says and I can hear the smile in his voice. I follow them into the spare room and see niall has used the box the new washing machine came in, tipped it side ways, put his duvet and pillow in there and drawn 3 very terrible stick men on the side. One a lot smaller than the other two.

"Who's this?" Louis smiles as he crawls in the box with niall and sits him on his knee. He points to the tallest stick man.  
"Awwy! And -and tha' Daddy! And I draweded me! Tha' me" he explains excitedly as be points to each person.

"That's amazing babe!"  
"Awwy! Look. I draweded you!"  
"That's really good" I lie and Louis face tells me I need to lie better.

"Sorry darling. That's amazing. I'll have to get you some more pens so you can decorate the rest of your fort" I mumble as I sit down out side of the box. There's no way I'll fit with Louis and niall already in there.

"Weally? T'ank awwy! I drawed mummy" niall yawns and points to an other stick man with squiggly hair, with devil horns. I laugh at that.

"Mummy doesn't have horns" I say as seriously as I can.

" D' the devil. Miss Ja'son said" niall repeats. Not looking like he has a clue what he just said.

"I think we should have a word with Miss Jackson" Louis mutters, kissing nialls little head.

"Bed time babe"  
" 'Kay daddy" niall yawns and makes no effort to move, just snuggles into Louis and already looks asleep. I reach out and pick him up so Louis can get out of the box and stand up.

"Do you want to tuck him in?" I ask Louis. Im not against tucking niall in myself, but I know Louis loves niall more than anything and loves spending as much time as he can with him.

"You can It's okay. I'll come with though" Louis smiles and I smile back before walking niall to his room.

I pull the duvet back with one arm and carefully lay him down. Once Louis has stopped silently laughing he helps detach nialls arms, and the vice like grip they have, from my neck.

"Sleep well baby. Daddy loves you so much" Louis whispers and kisses his heads before we leave the room. The door is kept open and the landing light on so it's not dark for him.

 

"Fancy a make out sesh?" Louis grins, pinching my bum and walking quickly to my room.  
"Sure" I laugh and follow him eagerly.

I walk into my room to find Louis on the bed (on his back) in his boxers.

 "I could get used to a view like this" I say honestly as I climb onto the bed next to him.  
"I think you should blow me" he says with one eye brow raised, challenging me.  
"What about niall?" I mumble, already pulling down his boxers.

"I'll be quiet" he hums, guiding my head to where he really wants it.

I lick the tip slowly, teasing him before kissing his thighs and taking him properly into my mouth.  
"Yeah babe. Like that" he gasps. To be fair he's a lot quieter than usual.

 I take him a little further down my throat, at the praise, and he wraps his hands into my hair, massaging my scalp softly with his blunt nails.

I pull back up and Bob my head a bit faster as he grips my hair harder, thrusting softly into my mouth.  
"Fuck babe. Im so close Haz-"  
"-daddy!?"

I pull off quickly as the bedroom door is slowly pushed open to reveal a very tired, practically asleep where he stands, niall.

Louis hides his manhood back in his boxers and stands up to get niall. I sigh and whilst Louis talks to niall, i get some joggers on instead of my jeans.

"What's wrong darling?" Lou asks softly, picking niall up and resting the small boy on his hip. Despite being 4, niall is very small for his age.  
"Ba' 'weem" he mumbles and rests his head against Louis shoulder.

"What did he say?" I ask as I stroke nialls back softly to comfort the small boy.

"Bad dream" Louis repeats, kissing nialls head and humming softly to him. Another thing about niall is that his speach isn't as developed as most 4 year olds, meaning I struggle understanding him....some times. Okay most of the time.

" 'leep daddy"  
"You'll have to ask Harry. It's his bed babe" Louis whispers  
" 'leep awwy a' daddy" niall pours at me.

"Course babe. Let's get you snuggled"

As Louis gets niall settled and cuddles up next to him, I hesitate. I feel weird getting in bed with my boyfriends child. It's a bit, weird. Right?

"What's up?" Louis asks from where he's rubbing nialls back softly to lulhim to sleep. Even though he's pretty much gone anyway.

"It is a bit weird? Me in bed with you and Niall?" I whisper.  
"No. You're my boyfriend and he's my son. Nothings going to happen" Louis frowns.

"I don't want you to think, you know? That I'm like that"  
"Like What?"  
"That I'd, take advantage of him"

I see the realisation wash over his face and he slowly smiles at me.

"Thank you for checking babe. But honestly, I trust you. I know you wouldn't touch niall, In any way, shape or form. Now how about those cuddles?"

 

So that's how I find myself, snuggled up to Louis (Who has niall sprawled over his chest).

Strangely enough, sleep comes pretty easy and I don't know whether that scares me or fills me with happiness.

 

I'm woken up some time later to wetness all over my legs. I groan and sit up to assess whay it is, only to find niall on his tummy sprawled over mine and Louis legs. His bum on my legs and his chest over Louis'.

"Lou? Lou wake up" I shake Louis awake.  
"Wha'?" He yawns.  
"I think nialls wet the bed" I whisper as not to wake the sleeping boy.

Louis shuffles a little before he lays his t shirt (from earlier that was shoved down the side of the bed) and lays it over the wet patch. I look at him like he has three heads. Only problem being, it's dark and he can't see me.

"See? Clean it tomorrow" he yawns, sleep already taking over.

 

My OCD is screaming at me that this is unhygenic and dirty and MUST BE CLEANED RIGHT NOW! But in the end, exhaustion takes over, and I fall asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

The next morning is eventful.

Louis sorts niall out with getting him dressed and breakfast ready for school and I clean the mattress and clothes that are covered in urine.

"Away!"  
"Niall!" I grin, trying to keep up with his enthusiasm.  
"I go 'cool"  
"You do have school" I agree and make myself and Louis a coffee.

"Are you working today?"  
"Nah, we'll yeah- but working from home" I inform lpuis as I steal a slice of toast from him and sit at the table.

"Come on Niall. Shoes please" Louis rushes as he looks at the clock. Niall pouts but does do get his shoes on.

"Right, drop this one off and we can go shopping and for lunch" Louis says quickly before pecking my lips and rushing off to find niall.

"Niall they're on the wrong feet babe. Come on, you can change them in the car" Louis soothes.

 

After Louis and niall leave I clean up obsessively for half an hour before collapsing on the couch waiting for Louis to return. Once he does and tells me niall got to class okay, we settle into watching a film and I check a few work emails on my phone.

"Babe, I need to sort this break notice. 10 minutes"  I mumble when I notice a problem with one of the cases.

I call Emma to assess the problem and inform her the proposals to make to the other side before hanging up and heading to find Louis again. By this time the film has finished and it's nearing noon so we head to the Wetherspoons for a pub lunch.

We get seen relatively quick and are shown to our table ready to order.

"Sausage and mash please" I grin at the waiter.  
"Yeah. Same thanks" Louis adds.  
"So where do you want to go shopping?"

"Well I need some new trainers and I was going to get niall some pull ups. You know, for on a night"  
"Might be best for him" I agree.

"Oh one sec" Louis mumbles as his phone rings. He frowns and answers with a "hello?"

"Yeah. Yeah. What's this about? Oh. Right. Yeah, I'll be right there. Thanks" he sighs and hangs up.  
"Who was that?"  
"Nialls school. They want me to go in for a meeting"  
"What for? Has something happened? Is niall okay?" I panic, already grabbing our coats.

"He's been called in to the teachers office for inappropriate drawings"  
"He's 4! The only thing he draws is circles and stickmen" I argue.

"I know. I have to go in. Want me to meet you at yours?"  
"No babe. I'll come with you. Come on" I smile reassuringly at him and lead us towards where the car is parked.

One we arrive at the school I park up and we head in to find niall. He's sat on one of the small yellow chairs with a really distraught face and my anger boils at the thought of someone upsetting him.

"Hey babe. Come here" Louis whispers and picks niall up, holding him chest to chest. Niall buries his head in louis neck and mumbles something that makes Louis say "No babe. You aren't in trouble"

"What's this about?" I ask the teacher as he enters the room with a frown.

"Mr Tomlinson. I'm Mr Malik. I called you in regarding a drawing niall has done. It's inappropriate and offensive to other children and staff and will not be tolerated.

"Can I see the drawing?" Louis snaps as he runs nialls back softly, not in any way agreeing with the teacher.

"Here" Mr Malik says and hands over a piece of pink paper with three stick men on it, similar to the one on the side of the box.

"What's the issue?" I laugh. As far as I can see it's a drawing of three stick men. Sure it won't win any awards but it's not offensive.

"He wanted to title it 'me and my daddies'" Mr Malik frowns.  
"And? What's the problem with that?" Louis snaps, not the least bit phased niall has called me daddy. Neither am I. In a honesty, it fills me with pride.

"Mr Tomlinson. Other children in the class were asking why niall has two dad's and they didn't understand. It was confusing to try and explain to a class if 4 year olds"

"So You want to reprimand niall because a picture is hard for you to explain?" I snap.  
"No-"

"-yes. It's easier for you to tell niall off and punish him for expressing his family than it is for you to do your job and tell kids it's okay. some people to have two dad's.

Some people have two mums. Some have only one mum or a mum and dad. Diversity isn't the issue, it's narrow minded people like you!" I snap.

"Mr styles-"

"-Don't you dare. Don't you dare try and sugar coat it. He's 4 years old and you told him off for having two dad's. Let me tell you something- it doesn't make you big or tough for standing up to a 4 year old. If anything it makes you a bully. Stand up to someone your own size" I growl at him. I am fuming he thinks it's okay to speak to any child like that never mind a small adorable one that is- well-  adorable!!

"Mr styles it wasn't personal-"

"-bullshit it wasn't personal. It's discrimination. You've discriminated against him for something he has no control over. Mixed raced people can't help the colour of their skin just like he can't help having two dads. You want to bully someone- start with me" I challenge, looking down at him as he's smaller than I am.

He doesn't say anything so I do.  
"Thought not. Niall babe? How about we go get some dinner and we can put the picture up on the fridge- then I can see it everyday"  I talk alot softer to niall and he nods his head slowly, mumbling " 'uggets"

"Nuggets?" Louis asks and niall nods.  
"Nuggets it is" I agree with the small boy and lead us out of the school.

"Mr Malik? You haven't heard the last of this. You'll be hearing from my lawyer" Louis calls back then keeps walking.  
"And who's your lawyer?" He scoffs.  
"You're looking at him" I snap and his face drops like a lead balloon.

"Thank you. What you said in there, you really had our backs" Louis whispers as I get niall into the car and strap him into his booster seat.  
"You're my family, no one says things like that to my boys and gets away with it" I reply easily as Louis gets into the car, I tell niall to mind his fingers before closing the door.

I drive to McDonald's and get niall a chicken nuggets kids meal. Louis gets a wrap and I get a large coffee. We just sit in the car and eat it before going home and getting niall occupied with a dvd whilst we talk about the future.

"I was thinking of um- decorating the spare room. For Niall. I mean- it's his room anyway but it might make it feel more like hime for him. Give him some stability." I say to Louis over a cup of tea.

"That would be lovely babe" he grins.  
"Me and you are good yeah? So it makes sense" I reason.  
"Only if you're ready for that commitment"  
"I am" I smile.

 

The plan is a great idea. I'm just that snowed under with work I don't have time to go get the pain and furniture. Meaning it's three weeks later when I get the room stripped and the first coat of blue paint on the walls. I then have to wait a day for it to dry.

I'm halfway through the second coat when Louis and niall arrive, Louis letting himself in now.

"Awwy!"  
"Hey niall" I grin and leave the room, closing the door behind me.  
"I see!" He grins and tries to sneak past me to get in his new room.  
"Not yet babe. It's a mess. And it's a surprise" I chuckle and carry him down stairs.

 

Louis pov

Harry has bought niall some toys for his house. He wouldn't take any money for them either. Actually he wouldn't take any money for anything he's paid for. 

Anyway, we're sat on the floor in the living room playing with dinosaurs.

"Roarrrr" niall shouts as he pretends a T-REX is eating his arm. "Aaarrrgh. Not my arm! Help! Awwy Help!" He acts dramatically and falls in his back wrestling the dino. He finally 'gets away' and convinces Harry the only way to stay safe is to eat cake.

"Kipos. Di'saurs. Don't like cake" he argues.  
"Great point. Cake it is" Harry laughs and agrees to get one from the fridge.

"Daddy! I get batman 'lippers?"  
"On on then. They're in Harry's room on the bed" I smile and his little legs take him off to find them.

"Where's niall?" Harry asks as he comes in with three plates, a slice of cake on each.  
"Went to get his slippers" I smile and accept the cake eagerly.  
"They're over there" Harry frowns and nods to the bottom of the stairs where the slippers are sat.

"Shit. Niall!" I shout, it sinks in where he's actually gone.

We head upstairs and see the spare room door is open.

"Niall James. Come here now" I say firmly but not unkindly.  
"Daddy! My room" he grins as he comes out covered in blue and white paint. He walks towards me and Harry and runs his hands over the white wall, making blue smudges and I wince. Mentally preparing myself to apologise and pay for new paint. And a carpet as he's apparently stood in paint too.

"Why did you go in there? You know Harry said not yet. Why did you disobey him?" I ask firmly.

"M sowwy. Sowwy awwy" he mumbles looking at the floor.  


 

 

Harry pov

"Its not good enough" Louis warns. He takes hold of niall and carries him to the bathroom where he stands him in the bath and strips him down to his briefs.

"After this you'll sit in time out for 5 minutes. Then apologise to Harry. Okay?"

"Kay daddy" Niall frowns but doesn't argue.

Once Louis has cleaned all the paint off him and I've done my best with the wall and floor but let's face it, water isn't going to remove paint from a carpet, niall sits in time out (aka the bottom step).

"Haz leave it- I'll buy a new one" Louis says as he notices me furiously scrubbing the carpet with soap and water.  
"Just a few more minutes" I mutter, making no effort to stop.

I hear Louis get niall his tea sorted and then put a film on for him and he comes back upstairs.

"Is the mess still there?" He sighs and I frown, then look up at him.  
"I'm -I'm Sorry"  
"Haz? What do you have to be sorry for? It's not your fault" Louis mumbles reaches his arm out to me. I flinch out if instinct and his arm stops him air.

"H- haz? I- I won't hurt you" he whispers. I look at the floor but don't respond.

"Okay. We need to talk about this- at some point. But I can see you don't want to right now- and that's okay haz. I love you and I'll wait for you to be ready to talk to me. I won't rush you"  he says cautiously and I nod but don't meet his gaze.

"Why- um- why don't you check on niall and- um- I'm gonna have a shower" I suggest as I slowly stand up.  
"Okay. If that's what you want. Take your time darling-"

"-i'll tell you. Just- not now" I mumble.  
"Whenever you're ready babe" he soothes and strokes my arm softly.

"I- I love you" I smile slowly at him and he returns my smile with an even bigger one and kisses my cheek. 

"I love you too"

He then heads off downstairs to find niall and I collapse against the wall, slide down it and sit on the landing for 20 minutes, with my knees up to my chest, trying to control my breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is daddy  
> Harry is papa
> 
> Niall is adorable :p

Louis pov

"Daddy?"  
"Yeah babe?" I ask niall as he's sat on the floor playing with his new building blocks.  
"Yellow?" He asks, picking a block up and showing me It.  
"Yeah babe. That is yellow. Well done" I grin at him.

He's a bit slow, advanced wise, compared to other children In his class. Mr Malik likes to constantly remind me of this. But I'm proud of him. He's getting there, in his own time.

"Daddy?"  
"Yeah babe?" I chuckle and pull him from the floor on to my knee for a cuddle.

"Where daddy awwy?"  
"He's- he's in the shower babe" I reply hesitantly. This is new, him calling Harry daddy. I'm not against it but I don't want Harry to feel rushed or obligated to be nialls dad.

"Oh. 'kay. 'M sowwy for- the paint and the floor"  
"It's okay darling, but, you need to listen to me and Harry in future Okay?" I say firmly.  
"Kay daddy"

"Why- do you want Harry to be your daddy"  
"Yep yep. Awwy funny and make-ded daddy happy" he grins at me.  
"He does make me happy babe. Are you happy?"  
"Yep. I colour now?"  
"10 minutes before bed" I say glancing at my watch.

I help him off my knee and pat his bum softly as he skips off to get his colours.

"Hey? Can we talk?" Harry suprises me by saying from the doorway. He's been crying, I can see the fear stains on his cheeks. His hair is in a loose towel and he's dressed joggers and a jumper. He's 6 foot tall and I've never seen him look so small. So vulnerable.

"Course- i-"  
"-awwy! Hi awwy. I'm sowwy for messed up the wall and floor" niall says with a frown from the floor.  
"It's okay buddy. I'm not mad" Harry says softly.  
"I did the time out too. So I'm super sowwy"

"Thank you darling. And thank you for apologising. Are you going to listen to me from now on? Avoid time outs?"

"Yep" niall responds popping the 'p'  
"Good boy. Can I have a hug?" Harry grins, kneeling down and holding his arms out with a pout.

"What's the magic word?" Niall grins but is already stood up and making his way over to Harry.  
"Please" Harry laughs and scoops niall up when he's close enough to grab.

"Ah. Ahh. Papa! No! Ah help. Daddy help. Ahhh" niall squeals as Harry tickles his side's. He let's up after a few seconds to let niall breathe.

 

It melts my heart. Seeing my two boys laughing and enjoying life is the best thing I could ask for.

 

"Okay babe, is it bed time?" Harry asks niall, resting him on his hip and soothing his back softly.  
"Nope" niall mumbles, head laid on Harry's shoulder.  
"I think it is" Harry laughs.  
"No papa!" Niall grumbles and kicks his legs out a little in protest.

"Yes Papa" Harry mocks and starts walking to the stairs with niall. He placed him a few steps up and says "jim jams on and me and daddy will be up in a minute to tuck you in"

"Kay Papa"

Once niall has gone upstairs, Harry joins me on the couch.  
"Hey" he whispers.  
"Hey"  
"I'm sorry about earlier-"

"-Don't be. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If you don't, I'll respect that"

"My- my ex -before you- was very house proud and- um- he got -mad when- when- things weren't 100% perfect" Harry says vaguely and I can tell there's more to this than he's letting on.

"Mad how? Did he-"  
"-yeah. I know you've seen the scars. I just- I appreciate you not asking about them"

"They aren't my story to ask about" I say honestly. I have seen the scars, and I've always wondered where they came from, they don't look self inflicted. But I knew Harry would talk to me when he was ready.

"Thank you Lou"  
"Don't thank me darling. I love you and we'll get through this together, yeah?"

He nods lightly and I tuck him under my arm for a small cuddle.

"So I'm papa?" He chuckles after a minute of silence.  
"You are. Is that Okay?" I mumble as he sits up to face me.  
"I love it. Will Molly be okay with it though. She might not like niall having two dad's and a mum"

"She can lump it. Nialls happy and safe, what more could she want for him?" I reply honestly.  
"Shall we put our boy to bed?" He grins.

"We shall"

 

Niall pov

"Hey baby" papa smiles and I give him a cheesy smile back.

"Did you do your teeth?" Daddy asks as he pulls my duvet back. I nod and I crawl into the gap and flop onto my back. Daddy lays the covers on me and kisses me face loads of times!

"Daddy!" I giggle.  
"I love you niall" he smiles.  
"Love you daddy. Love you papa"  
"I love you niall" papa smiles and also kisses my head.

"Do you want a story?" Daddy smiles.  
"Yeah please" I smile and snuggle into my pillow. They both sit on the side of my bed, one at each side.

"Once upon a time, there was a small robot, with an amazing heart-" daddy starts.

"-me?!"  
"Yeah babe. His name was Niallinator and he was the kindest robot of all..." papa continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter but more to come!!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

The next few weeks are strange. Niall is adjusting between calling me Harry and papa, which is adorable as he keeps swapping which one I am.

"Papa awwy?"  
"Yeah babe?" I grin.  
"What does fweak mean?" He frowns.

"Erm- a freak? Um- it's not a very nice word, some people are mean and judge people who are different to them. They sometimes call people names. But it's not nice Okay?" I say honestly, I don't think niall would ever call anyone names but if his friends are and he copies them? He's 4 years old. It happens.

"Callum called-ed me it"  
"Did he? Why?" I frown.  
"Cos I haves two daddies" he shrugs and it breaks my heart. Our baby is being bullied at 4 years old over something that isn't his fault. It's like his teacher victimising him all over again.

"Baby, did you tell the teacher?" I ask softly as I hand him some grapes to nibble while he colours.  
"Nah. I'm not bothered" he shrugs again and I can tell he doesn't really understand what's happened. I make I note to tell Louis and speak to Mr Malik again.

"Who else do you play with at school ni?" I change topic and sit on the floor with him as he colours.  
"Um- Olly. And- um- Roman- and Luke and and A'ton"  
"Wow you have loads of friends!" I encourage him.  
"Yup and my daddies" he grins.  
"You'll always have your daddies babe. Are you ready to go to mummys?"

"have ta?" He sighs

"Yeah babe. Mummy has missed you. I bet you missed her!"  
"No she shouts" he pouts.  
"She shouts at you?" I frown again and even more when niall nods.

"Hey you, ready?" Molly asks from the door way and niall sighs again but stands up. He puts he's colours in the box and goes to get his shoes.

"Hey, any plans with him?" I ask casually as I get up from the floor.  
"Uh. No. Me and Derek are going ice skating so he's joining us for that" she mumbles, barely looking up from her phone.

"Is he gonna be able to do ice skating?" I frown.  
"He can learn" she rolls her eyes.  
"Weady"  
"Ready. With a R niall." She corrects and niall frowns even more. It's not really my place to say but I can see Louis is annoyed with her as well.

"Bye Daddy! Bye papa!" Niall grins and waves. He then reaches out to hold Molly's hand. She doesn't let him and he holds onto her t shirt instead.  
"Bye babe. We love you" Louis smiles and gives him a kiss bye.  
"Love you too daddies"

"That's new" Molly frowns.  
"Niall decided he wants to call Harry daddy" Louis challenges.  
"And you didn't think to ask me?"  
"It's nothing to do with you. It was nialls choice and it doesn't take your status away from you" Louis argues. Molly rolls her eyes once more and leaves with niall.

"I don't want him ice skating" I mumble.  
"Me neither. But we're trying to make the shared custody work. For nialls sake" Louis comments.

 

As suspected, I get a phone call an hour later saying niall has fallen, ice skating and is in A and E.

I go into see Louis, who is in the shower and tell him what's happened.  
"Shit!" He shouts and rushes out to get dressed.

Were both at the hospital in record time (thanks to Louis lack of legal shit giving) and rush through to where niall is.

"Daddy!" He cries when he sees us and gets down from the chair. He runs over to us and Louis scoops him up, holding him tightly.

"Oh babe. What happened?? Where's the boo boo?"  
"Fallened" he sniffs and holds his arm out. It's quite red and swollen and I'm assuming it's broken or fractured at least.

"What happened?" I growl at Molly who is sat chatting with Derek.  
"He fell" she says bluntly.  
"Why weren't you holding his hand?"  
"He doesn't need his hand holding through everything. He isn't a baby"

"He's four years old and he's never been ice skating before!" I shout, attracting the attention of pretty much everyone in the waiting room.  
"You're making me look bad" she mutters

"Anything to save face. Don't think the social worker won't find out about this" Louis snaps and cuddles niall even closer to him.

"Niall horan?"  
"Me!" Niall shouts putting his good arm in the air, looking at the doctor who called him.

"Want to come through darling? We'll make your arm better" she smiles.

"So what happened darling?" The doctor asks as she holds nialls arm and presses lightly in places.  
"Ow" niall whines and pulls his arm back.  
"I'm sorry niall" she soothes and niall slowly gives her his arm back.

"I fall-ed over on the ice"  
"Oh no. That's not good. I'm sure your daddies feel awful you got hurt"

"I was with mummy. She didn't hold my hand" niall pouts and all three of us adults frown.

"Looking at how inflamed his arm is and the colouring, I would say it's broken. But I'll send him to x rays to confirm" the doctor tells Louis and I. We thank her and head over to the waiting room for the x ray machine.

 

"Niall horan?"  
"Me!" Niall mumbles and once again raises his good arm.

"Due to the small room, only one of you can come in" the x ray guy says after he's called nialls name.  
"But- they're my daddies" niall whimpers into lpuis neck.

"It's okay babe, daddy will go with you and I'll wait right here"  I soothe. I want nothing more than to be with him, but he's Louis biological child, so he should get the space.

"Thanks hazza" Louis whispers and pecks my cheek.

They both head in and I quickly grab a chocolate bar from the vending machine and two coffees from the cafe. I also grab niall a bottle of Apple juice and sit back on the chair, just in time for my boys leaving.

"Papa! My awm hurt-ed" niall cries and holds his little arms out to me. I leave the coffees on the chair next to me and pull my boy into my arms.

"Awe baby! You're so brave aren't you? My big brave boy! I have a present for you for being so good with your poorly arm" I coo and hand him the Whisper.

"For me? Thanks papa. My awm is much better now" niall sniffles but does smile and take the chocolate willingly.

"Good. Good baby" I coo again and he snuggles  his face into my neck.

"Okay so looking at your son's x rays- niall has broken his arm. In 3 places" the x ray guy (Who I learn is called Daniel) says.

"I'm gonna kill Molly" Louis growls.  
"You can do that later. Will he need a cast on?" I shush Louis then address Daniel.

"He will yes"  
"Don't Wanna!" Niall whines.  
"But it will make your arm better baby" Louis sighs. Niall hates anything on his arms. It's a struggle getting him to wear a coat.

"But- no" he pouts.  
"You can choose the colour. You can have pink or orange or blue or green-" Daniel explains to the small blonde boy.

"-Ween?"  
"Yeah babe. Green" louis grins as niall warms to the idea of his cast.

 

Niall does in fact leave with a green cast and some painkillers to ease the aching and reduce the swelling.

"Are there any side effects we should keep an eye on?" I ask as Louis signs for the medication.  
"He may be tired a bit more than usual and constipation is quite common but aside from that nothing too dramatic, we'll see you in 6 weeks to check how his bones are healing" the original docotr informs us.

"What's a 'co'pa'ton" niall mumbles.  
"It means you might have trouble going to the toilet babe" Louis explains.  
"For a poo?"  
"Yeah. Yeah babe" Louis chuckles at nialls bluntness.

"Ah well" Niall shrugs and continues to sip on his apple juice, he struggles using his right hand as his left is is the cast and I guide the bottle of the bottle so he doesn't drown himself.

 

"Ready to go home babe?" Lou asks and we all head off.

It's safe to say, we end up with a little niall sized body in our bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the delay. Family is shit once again (sigh)
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far, so hopefully that makes up for the long wait!!

Harry pov

"Papa? Papa? Papa awwy!"  
"Hm? What?" I yawn as I bolt upright from my slumber. I'm met with niall sat on his knees next to me, rubbing his eye with his little chubby fist.

"What's up babe?" I whisper and pull him onto my knee for a cuddle.  
"Tummy ouch" he whines and my heart melts at his little pout. He's definately Louis child.

"Oh no darling. Come here let papa make it better" I soothe and use one hand to rub circles into his back and the other to rub his tummy. He kneels up and crawls onto my lap, looking his arm round my shoulder. His little tummy is against my chest and he yawns once again.

"Down"  
"What?"  
"Papa 'ay down" he whines and nudges me slightly until I lay on my back, niall laid over my chest.

He grabs one of my hands and lays it over his back, lifts and drops it. And again. And again. And again. Until I get the hint and pat his back softly.

He nestles his little face into my neck, puts his cold little feet on my leg and is asleep in seconds.

"See. You must have the papa touch" louis grins.  
"He's so cuddly" I sigh with content.  
"He is. I wish he would stay this small forever. He'll be a teenager before we know it" Louis sighs.

"I wish he'd stay this little too. I wish I could protect him from all the evil in the world" I mumble.

"We will. Or most of it. I'd die to protect him and I know you'd do the same. He'll be just fine" Louis reassures me, pecks my lips and snuggles into my side. He rests his arm over my chest and ruffles nialls hair softly before he too falls asleep.

I'm asleep in minutes.  
___

 

"Haz?"  
"What?" I grumble but make no effort to move. Or even open my eyes. I'm incredibly comfy and niall must be too as he hasn't moved from where he fell asleep.

"I've been called in. Can you take niall to school?"  
"Hmm." I hum in agreement but still don't move. This bed is warm and cosy.  
"Thanks babe. I'll see you tonight. Bye niall baby, be good for papa"

I grin as niall whines and snuggles further into me.

 

I wake up a while later to niall fiddling with my shirt collar.

"What you doing?"  
"M 'wake papa"  
"I see that babe" I laugh "What are you doing with my shirt"  
"Playing" he smiles but doesn't elaborate and keeps moving my collar and mumbling to himself.

"Okay. Have fun" I laugh and allow him to continue his game.  
"I school papa?"  
"What?"  
"I go school 'day?"

"Shit!" I mutter and bolt up. Niall goes flying backwards and lands on his bum on the bed. He's giggling so I know he isn't hurt. I grab my phone and see it's 9:36 and niall is officially late for school.

"Come on babe. Go get some clothes. Quick quick" I usher him to his room and he's still giggling but pouts and refuses to move.

"Come on babe. We're late"  
"Wanna play"  
"We don't have time niall"  
"Yes papa. Play now" he whines and stomps his little foot.

"Okay. Whoever gets dressed and is downstairs first - wins" I rush out as I pull on a t shirt.  
"Kay papa. I win" niall shouts and runs off to his room.

 

5 minutes later I head downstairs, poking my head in nialls room as I go.

"Ready babe?"  
"My jeans 'tuck" he complains.

He's laid on his back with him bum in the air, trying to pull his skinny jeans up with his right hand, his left laying useless in the cast.

"Babe what are you doing" I laugh as I stand him up. I grab his belt loops and pull his jeans up, fasten the button and pull up the little zip.

"I loose now?" He frowns.  
"Well, I need a really big poo. So if you're qucik but careful on the stairs. You might win" I smile.

His eyes light up like a Christmas tree and he tottles off.

"Hello?" I laugh as i answer the phone and head to put my shoes on.  
"Hey haz, Is everything okay? The school called to say niall isn't in" louis asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I slept in. I'm sorry, I'm setting off with him now"  
"Its fine. I'm not arsed he's late, I was just worried there'd been an accident or a problem. It's only reception anyway. Not like he'll fall behind on how to draw potato people."

"No babe. No issues. Well, apart from me being a terrible time keeper" I assure him and we say our goodbyes.

 

"Do you need the toilet babe?" I ask niall before we set off.  
"No papa"  
"Okay let's go" I smile as he finishes his piece of toast. We may be late but my baby is still eating before we leave.

"Papa?"  
"Yeah babe" I respond as I get him sat in the car in his booster chair and fasten his seat belt.

"Can i- um- cat"  
"You want to get a cat?"  
He nods his little head enthusiastically.

"Tell you what. We'll talk to daddy and see what he says Yeah but as long as you're a good boy, I don't see why not"

"Weally?" He beams.  
"Really babe. Mind your fingers" I smile as I close the door and get into the drivers seat.

"I'm getting- cat" he giggles and I can't help but laugh with him.

 

We arrive at the school at just after 10 am. Only an hour late so it could have been worse.

"Hi, sorry we're late. I grin at Mr Malik as we enter the classroom.  
"Hey. Hi niall. How come you're late?"

"I getting - cat" niall beams.  
"I AM getting A cat" Mr Malik corrects him.  
"Okay. That's what said. Just not in as many words" I correct him as niall frowns.

"But it's the extra words we need. Niall isn't talking in full sentences like the rest of his class are. He's very under-developed".

"Don't you say my child is thick" I warn.  
"A. He isn't your child. B. I didn't use the work thick. C. I'd ask you kindly to not raise yoy r voice at me in front of the children"

"I'm not one of the 5 year olds you can bully. Niall is my child. You basically called him thick and I will raise my voice if you're going to victimize my son" I snap.

"Ah. You're the lawyer. Makes sense you think you can argue with the facts" he mutters before walking off.

"Hey Niall. How come you're late little man?" Mr Payne asks as he makes his way over.

"I- sleeping. Papa did- poo and- and- cat"

"You're late because papa had to poop?" Mr Payne chuckles and I can feel my face flush.

"No no no. He wouldn't get dressed so it was a game who's be ready fist and then he thought he lost so I - never mind"  I try to salvage the situation but give up.

"Erm- he fell over ice skating with him mum and broke his little wrist. He can have some Calpol if it starts hurting- if you need anything call me or lou. Uhhh- he's on some meds that make him constipated, so, any problems call me and I'll be straight over" I explain to Liam who smiles and ruffles nialls hair.

"Ween" niall smiles, showing Liam his green cast.  
"That is green. Well done niall" Liam praises.

"Any problems, we'll call you"

"Thanks. See you later babe. Papa has to go to work now. Be good" I give niall a big hug before he tottles off to play with the tea cups and Wendy house.

"We don't gender stereotype. They can all pay with any toy" Liam reassures me.  
"Yeah. Not sure Mr Malik has the same opinion" I mutter before bidding him goodbye and actually going to do some work.

My phone chimes with a text just before I set off and I quickly respond.

From Lou:  
'Ni get in ok? X'

To Lou:  
'Yea. Just left for work x'

 

With that, I make a move to actually show my face at work.

I draft a few break notices and send them to the clients for approval to serve and check my emails. Not much is happening so when I get a call at 12:37 to say there's been an incident at school and the teacher asking if I can come and get niall, I don't hesitate. I know they'll have called Louis and Molly first. Meaning they mustn't have been able to get him, hence me being called.

The ride to school is short and sweet. I listen to ed Sheeran and sing along to a few of his songs in the album before pulling up. I take off my suit jacket, leaving me in a shirt and trousers and head in to get him.

"Hey I'm here for niall" I greet Mr Malik as I enter the classroom once again.  
"Hi. He's over here" he says shortly and leads me to where niall is sat on a little blue plastic chair with tear stained cheeks and the biggest pet lip I've seen to date.

"What have you done to him?" I snap and make my way over yo comfort the 4 year old.  
"Nothing-"  
"-so my son is crying for nothing?!"  
"He isn't your son-"

"- Papa!" Niall wails, which stops us arguing. I glance over at him.

 

I make my way over to him and crouch in front of him. I then wipe tears away from his chubby little cheeks, using the sleeve of my shirt to clean the snot from his nose. He sniffs softly and holds his arms out for me to hold him.

"Come on baby. Papas got you" I soothe and pick him up. He snuggles his face into my neck and I rest my hands under his bum to support him.

"Shall we get you home baby?"  
"Dirty" he pouts.  
"What's dirty love?" I soothe once again and smooth some of his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Mr Styles. Niall has had an accident which is why we called. He'll need cleaning up" Mr Malik informs me and now I concentrate on it, I can smell it. I can also feel his bum is a but more squishy than usual.

"When was this?" I query.  
"About an hour ago"  
"And you couldn't have cleaned him up-"  
"- he was upset. He needs to go home-"

"- And I appreciate that. But could you not have cleaned him up so he didn't have to sit there for an hour feeling dirty and being laughed at? So he didn't have to get sore and itchy?" I snap, soothing niall by playing gently with his hair.

"There are 22 children in this class. Not just niall. I can't just-"

"-yoy have a duty of care to every single one of these kids. To make sure their best interests are at heart. To keep them safe, healthy and happy. Don't think this is the end of this." I warn and take niall to the toilets to get him cleaned up as quick as I Can. The last thing he needs is a rash.

"Okay babe. Do you have spare clothes?" I ask as I stand him on the floor and kneel in front of him.  
"Nunno"  
"You do know. Come on love, talk to papa. You aren't in trouble darling. Accidents happen- and the nice doctor said you might have pooping problems because of your Calpol"

"No bubble?"  
"Not in trouble" I confirm. I'm getting a lot better at understanding him. For that I'm proud.

"Peg" he mumbles and points to a little peg on the wall with his picture above it.

I grab the small Moana bag and bring it over to where he is. It's not your typical little boy bag, but he loves the film and the songs and he chose this bag, so he can have it for all me and Lou care. Molly has issues with it, but she has problems with everything so we don't pay her too much attention.

"Okay babe. Let's get you cleaned up. Then we can go home, have a nice bubble bath and play with your toys. How does that sound?" I say as I grab some wipes (for times like this) spare briefs and and spare joggers.

"M'nonas"  
"McDonald's?" I hesitate. I'm not a hundred percent sure that's what he means. But close enough.

"Peas papa"  
"Have you not had lunch baby?" I frown. It's after 1 pm!!

"Niall- dirty- for the chair" he struggles to explain but I know what he's saying. Because he had an accident, they sat him on a chair and didn't acknowledge (or feed!) Him.

"You aren't dirty babe. Come on. Let papa clean you and we can get some nuggets"

 

When I say, the diarriah is everywhere. I mean- EVERYWHERE.

All over his jeans and his briefs. All over his bum and bits. All over the backs of his thighs. Some even dripped down onto his nemo socks!

I clean up his bum and willy. Then his balls and thighs. Before his legs and sock (which he ends up taking off. Meaning he can't put his shoe on and I'm now carrying him everywhere.

"Sowwy papa"  
"Hey. Don't be sorry babe. You haven't done anything wrong. You're papas boy yeah?" I stroke his cheek and give his nose a rub with mine causing him to giggle.

"You know what that means?"  
"What- mean papa?"

"That's special kisses. They're called Eskimo kisses. They mean that you love someone sooooo much. No matter what"

"Mo ma' w'at?"  
"No matter what" I confirm.  
"Vuv vew papa"  
"I love you too sweety"

I get him into his new shirt, briefs and spare joggers before bagging all the other clothes and carrying him to the car.

I get him some nuggets and chips from McDonald's, with a toy and strawberry milkshake and let him eat it in the car as I drive home.

I pull up into the drive a few minutes later and switch off the engine with a sigh.

I get out of the car, leaving my work bag and jacket in favour of looking after niall, only to find him asleep anyway.

I figure he could use the sleep, so i carefully in clip his seat belt and pick him up gently. Once I realise he's a pretty heavy sleeper it's easier to get him inside the house and up in his bed under the Spider-Man duvet.

"Sleep well babe. Papa is calling daddy now, let him know you're safe" I tell him. Even though, a. He's asleep. B. He wouldnt understand me even if he was awake. C. He wouldn't care if he was awake and could understand me. But I tell him anyway. I Kiss his little cheek, turn on the night light just in case and leave to call louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK ??


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORT OF MENTIONS OF MOLESTING. NO DETAILS JUST BASICS.
> 
> DON'T READ IF THIS WILL AFFECT YOU.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Louis pov

The thing about niall is, like most children, he's brutally honest. If a fat person asked him is they looked fat, he'd tell them they did. Not in a  nasty or rude way, but I've always taught him to be honest. So when I get a phone call from Harry explaining niall had an accident at school and the teacher put him on a chair (in the fucking corner) I'm livid.

I finish the rewire I'm currently doing before explaining the situation to my boss, who tells me to leave and make sure nialls okay. I thank him and do just that.

"Haz?"  
"Hey lou. How was work?"  
"Yeah, same old. How was your day?" I shrug and accept the cup of tea he places in my hand.

"Eventful. Nialls upstairs having a little sleep. He was so upset lou"

"How dare Mr Malik treat niall like that! I'm fuming haz-"  
"-i know. I know babe. Come on, we'll get him sorted" Harry soothes me by placing my cup on the side and pulling me in to his long oversized arms.

"Daddy?"  
"Hey baby! How was school" I grin as I turn around and embrace niall who is stood in the doorway in his briefs and a Peppa pig top.

"W-ubbish" he pouts and I pick him up for a big cuddle, which he accepts with out hesitation.

"I'm sorry darling. Did papa look after you?" I kiss his head a few times and sway softly as he cuddles into me.  
"Yep! Nuggets!"  
"He got you nuggets?" I whisper like it's a big secret.  
"Yeah. N'onas" he whispers with a giggle. Well, I say whispers, he talks normally but not quite as loud. He obviously thinks he's whispering.

"McDonald's? You have been spoilt baby!"

"Daddy?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I 'leep daddy an' papa?"

"You want to sleep with me and papa?" I ask and he nods his little head and gives me the big - You- can't- say- no- to- me- when- i- pull- this- face- eyes. Which is true.

That takes us to 7:00 pm. We've had a pasta salad for tea and watched Moana (yet again) and niall is crawling into Harry's bed.

"Hey niall? You know, you've had a few accidents at night time? We'll, daddy and I would like to try you in pull ups. See if they help" Harry explains.

"kay papa" niall shrugs, completely unfazed by the idea.  
"Can daddy put one on you then darling?"

"I wee"  
"Yeah babe. You wee first and come back in here to get this on" I confirm, getting the supplies to get him sorted for bed.

"Done daddy" he grins and comes out if the bathroom completely naked (baring his orange socks).  
"Good boy. Let's get some clothes on you" I chuckle. Niall sits on the bed, lifting his legs as and when I ask him to. He then stands up whole I pull up the protective pants.

"M bubble?"  
"No babe. You're not in trouble. These will just support you a bit better baby" I reassure him.

"So, which sleep suit babe?" Harry asks from his seat in the floor next to me.

"Papa shirt"  
"This one? Babe it's dirty. I'll get you a clean shirt of papas" Harry offers and niall whines in protest.  
"Nooo. That papa shirt"  
"Why this one?"  
" 'Mell papa. 'Nuggle"

"Okay babe. You snuggle in this" Harry caves, dressing niall in his shirt that comes to his ankles. Niall seems Unfazed and climbs under the duvet.

"Okay babe. Get some sleep and daddy and papa will be up soon" I say, we both kiss nialls head and go downstairs for grown up time.

 

"Lou?"  
"Yeah babe?" I mumble as Harry and I collapse on the couch with our feet up.

"How would you feel about moving in with me? Niall too of course!" Harry suprises me by saying.

I hesitate. Not because I think it's a bad idea. But I'm weighing up the pros and cons.

"You don't have to-"

"- NO! It's not because I don't want to. Honest haz. I love you and I know you love me and niall. I'm just- I have niall to think of. I know you love him and he adores you. I just don't want anything to fuck it up"

"It won't. If you need time to think about it or you don't think we're ready I understand. Niall is your priority and I get that"

"Let me speak to niall. See how he'd feel, I mean, he already gets picked on for having two dad's, I don't want it to get worse" I reason.

"That makes sense babe. Either way, I want to finish his room this week so he can get his toys moved in"

"I don't deserve you" I smile and he kisses me to shut me up.

"You deserve so much Lou, so so much"

"Papa?"  
"Coming baby" Harry calls and heads up to see Niall who is still awake apparently.

"You coming?" Harry questions and I roll my eyes fondly but do join him.

"What's up little man?" I sooth as I enter Harry's  (soon to be our?) Room and see Harry cuddling niall.  
"Wet"  
"Okay baby. That's what the pull ups are for" Harry mumbles and moves a bit of nialls hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Daddy? I 'tay here?"  
"What do you mean" I frown and crouch in front of him.  
"No 'cool"  
"You have to go to school darling. It's the law. Daddy will get told off if you don't" I sigh.

"But- mean" he frowns.  
"Who's mean baby?"  
"Mr Ma'mik"  
"He's mean to you? What does he say? Does he do anything baby?" I frown even more. 

My heart is breaking at the thought of the teacher bullying my child. It just sets in stone what I was thinking. I wasn't just seeing things. I can't have been. A four year old has picked up on it!

"Call'ded daddy papa beer"  
"Beer?" I grumble. I don't get it.  
"Nooo. Beer" niall whines. I still don't get it.

"Queer?" Harry whispers and niall nods, looking at me with big eyes. He's waiting for me to explain it to him.

"Erm. That just means that- um- daddy loves other boys instead of girls. Erm- mummy loves  Derek who is a boy. But daddy and papa are both boys" I sigh.

"But- it's a very nasty word niall and it makes people sad, so we don't say it, okay?" Harry explains when my throat goes tight and I can't speak.  
"Kay papa"

"He call'ded t'ick"  
"Mr Malik called you thick?" I snap lightly.  
"Cos. Not talk w'ight"  
"You do ni. You talk perfect baby. We're getting there right? With your words and sentences?" I encourage and niall smiles at me with little white teeth.

"Does he say anything else?" Harry asks slowly.  
"Um- 'a naughty"  
"What did he say that for?"  
"As'kident"

"You aren't naughty babe. I promise. How about you have a day at home with papa and daddy tomorrow. We can have some pancakes and play with your toys. Aye?" I offer, which niall practically beams at and nods his head repeatedly.

"How would you feel about me and you living here with Harry, instead of our flat?"  
"F'w'ever?"  
"Yeah baby. Forever"  
"P'eas daddy. I go no'ver 'cool?"  
"You want to go to a different school? What about your friends darling?" Harry soothes.

"Peas papa" niall begs harry, who looks at me. The little pleading eyes are too much and I know it's for the best so I agree.

"Okay. Papa and daddy will get you into a new school but you'll have to stay where you are for a little bit, okay?"  
"Kay" niall grins.

Harry changes niall while I make the bed. I send a quick text to Molly explaining niall will be moving schools to which she replies :

'yuh watevs'.

I get snuggles into bed. Niall lays over my chest as usual and Harry lays on my arm, resting his head on my shoulder. He stretches his neck and kisses my lips a few times.

"I love you. I love you niall"  
"Vuv papa"  
"I love you niall. I love you haz"  
"Vuv daddy"

"You got your answer haz"  
"It's the one I wanted"

_____

The next week is a rush of being unorganized but needing to be organised until nothing makes sense and everything goes to shit.

We finish nialls room at last! It's decorated with all baby blue walls (like the water) with the occasional fish. One wall is the Sandy beach front from moana (Mortanui)

Niall absolutely loves it. He squeals and jumps around and bounces all over the room when we let him see it. It has a wardrobe and 2 giant toy boxes on the floor so he can access them. He also has a little table (that holds paper and pencils) and chairs so he can sit and colour.

The bed is designed to look like a boat for him to sail in and he loves it to much he doesn't leave his room for hours.

 

We also get him booked into a new school but have to give them 4 weeks to get him a place set up as it's half way through the year.

We get all our stuff moved in and Harry is amazing at helping get everything in a place. I arrange to rent my flat out to earn some extra money.

 

"Baby? Are you ready to see mummy?"  
" 'Tay here" niall pouts.  
"Mummy and Derek miss you"  
"Kay daddy" niall smiles and grabs his little shoes, asking me to do the Velcro.

The door bell goes and Harry answers it, letting in Molly and Derek, who are arguing.

"I'm just saying, he shouldn't be essential for us to do that" Derek snaps.  
"And I'm saying it isn't. But I like it"  
"It's weird and perverted-"  
"-watch your mouth" Molly warns.

"Both of you shut up. You're scaring niall" Harry warns, but doesn't raise his voice.

We all look down at niall who is sat on the floor pretending to play with his cars. I know he isn't as he normally makes the "Brum Brum" noise.

"Hey buddy? You ready?" I ask and he nods, standing himself up. I help him so he doesn't fall as he only has one working hand.

"Milk?"  
"You want a drink?" Harry smiles and heads to get him a glass.  
"Mummy"  
"What about mummy?" Harry stops and turns to ask.  
"Milk"  
"Not now niall. I'll get you some milk at home" Molly snaps.

"Don't speak to him like that. If niall wants a drink he can have one" Harry snaps back.  
"He'll piss himself in the car-"

"-he's four years old. I can't believe you" Harry snaps and picks niall up (who snuggles into him) and takes him for a drink.

"He'll make a mess-"  
"-That's not what this is about and you know it." Derek snaps.

"What did he mean?" I ask calmly. I'm anything but calm, if my instincts mean anything.  
"Nothing-"

"-She still breast feeds him" Derek sighs and my face hardens.  
"Thats not a crime"  
"No. But it's weird we only have sex after he's fed-"

"-i want to make sure he's not hungry-"  
" -No. You get excited from him sucking your nipples! It's fucking weird. I'm not into abusing kids. I'm out. Don't call me." Derek sighs and walks out.

"Louis. If you need a statement for child services or whatever, let me know. I'll help if I can" he offers.  
"Thank you" I whisper. I notice Harry isn't back yet so I leave Molly who looks ashamed of herself (GOOD!!) and go find my boys.

"Hey buddy. Did papa get you some milk?" I smile as I enter the kitchen. I notice niall sat on the work surface with Harry stood making sure he's safe.

"Yep. Better- better than mummy" he struggles to say.  
"Better than the milk mummy gives you?" I soothe and he nods, having a sip from his plastic cup.

"Baby. Where does mummy get the milk?" I ask him slowly.  
"Um- naughty word" he whispers.  
"It's okay. You can say it this once. You aren't in trouble. Please tell daddy" I reassure him.

"Booby" he mumbles.

I close my eyes to stop myself crying and pull niall in for a hug. Harry wraps his arms around both of us and I can tell he's affected by this just as much as I am.

"Okay baby. Thank you for telling daddy. You're my good boy, yeah?"  
"Yep. I go mummy?"

"No babe. Change of plan. You're staying with daddy and papa" I say. I'm met with three pairs of eyes. Nialls are full of joy. Harry's are full of both anger and relief. Molly's are full of regret.

"Leave. You won't be seeing him again unsupervised" Harry warns molly, who quickly leaves.

" d'ust Papa and daddy and me?"  
"Yep" Harry smiles and kisses nialls hair softly.  
"W'e'ver ?"  
"Forever babe" I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING !!
> 
> ANY FEEDBACK ??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis T Princess 29
> 
> This chapter is for you
> 
> :D

Louis pov

"Hi Mr Payne. Erm, there's been an issue with molly, nialls mum. She's not allowed to see Niall without a social worker present. So if she tries to get him, she isn't allowed. And please call me or Harry straight away" I inform Liam as I drop niall as school.

"Of course Mr Tomlinson. How are you today niall?"  
"Di'saurs"  
"Babe. Answer the question first, then you can play" I lightly scold him.  
" I' tired. Now di'saurs?" He grumbles.  
"Go on then buddy" I sigh.

"Sorry. He'll probably be in a weird mood. With the whole Molly thing and us moving in with Harry and moving schools" I reel off.

"Its fine louis. I'll keep an eye on him" he promises and I feel a bit more at ease.

We say out goodbyes and I check wot h my boss, steve, where I need to be first. Boiler check in Bradford. Sarcastic Yay.

Still, could be worse. I pack up the tools needed and pick up Darren and Luke on the way before we drive over.  
_____

Liam pov

"Okay, let's put our toys away and get our coats and shoes. We can play out for half an hour" I decide. The children quickly put the toys in the designated areas and set to getting outdoor shoes and coats on.

All accept niall who continues to play with the dinosaurs.

"Come on niall. We're playing outside" i smile as I crouch down to talk to him.  
"No ta"  
"It's really not optional. Come on buddy" I encourage.  
"No thank 'ewe" he mutters. Not moving from where he's laid on the floor. He looks a little pissed off to be honest.

"Niall come on. Everyone is waiting" I say firmly. He flicks his eyes to look at me and glares. He may not be 100% up there with his speach but his facial expressions could rival an award winning actors.

"Don't want to"  
"Why not?"  
"Mr Ma'mik. Called'ed papa mean name" he whispers and I can tell he's really upset by it.  
"What did he call him?"  
"Weer" niall sniffles. Now actually crying.

"Okay. It's okay niall. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Come on. Let's not cry." I soothe the small boy and give him a little cuddle. I know zayn called him and Louis queers. I was there. But I can't tell niall that.

"Hav'ta outside?"  
"Yeah buddy. It will be good for you to play with your friends" I once again encourage. Niall doesn't respond other than a sigh and grabs his shoes and little yellow coat.

"Okay. Let's go guys" i smile as myself, zayn and the deputy head teacher, Ellie Jackson, head outside to supervise 22 small children.

 

We're out for 40 minutes, playing with the giant cars and bubble machines and supervising the kids on the slide. We also do some counting and going over the alphabet which is great progress. But when We've been out for 50 minutes, Mrs Jackson says we've been out long enough as it's about to rain.

So we do a round up and count heads as the children line up to go inside.

"We're missing one" zayn mutters, counting heads. I count also and so does Ellie. 21.

"Who are we missing?" Ellie panics.  
"Niall" I reply after a quick face scan.

"Okay. Liam check the grounds. Zayn get Alex to help Liam and then you and me can entertain these until we're on track" Ellie orders.

Zayn heads to get a teaching assistant from next door as I check the outside play area calling nialls name.

"Niall? Come on bud. You're not in trouble. Just come out buddy"

Panic sets in as I have checked everywhere he could be. Everywhere a 4 year old could possibly cram themselves. He's not here. My next thought is Molly must have him. But that's quickly an erased thought when Alex shouts he's found him.

I go racing over to where Alex is stood and notice where niall is. There's a small cave for the wildlife. Well, it's a small tunnel that leads to a small under ground dirt igloo thing. No where near big enough for a child to crawl through.

"We need to get him-"  
"-how? It's not even big enough for a child to crawl through. He only fit because he's small for his age" Alex hisses.

"I don't know" I panic.  
"Niall buddy? Why don't you come out yeah?" I soothe.  
"No ta" he whispers back. I can just see where he's sat crossed legged with his arms around his knees.

"Niall you're not in trouble-"  
I start but am cut off by zayn saying "- you will be if you don't come out niall".

I see niall tighten his arms around his legs and know he won't be leaving any time soon.

"We could make the hole bigger" Alex offers.  
"How? It's a mud hole. If we dig it bigger the whole thing could collapse on his head" I snap.

"I have our class in with next door. Alex, you're needed back in there. Come on there's three adults here we should be able to figure out something." Ellie snaps.

"Offer him cake?" Zany laughs and I sigh.  
"He's not a dog. How about we find out why he's hiding?" I suggest and Ellie gestures for me to do just that.

"Hey niall. Why are you in there bud?"  
"Hiding"  
"Hiding huh? How come? Is it a game?"  
"Mr ma'mik"  
"You're hiding from Mr Malik?" I frown and glance up at zayn who shrugs. Ellie glares at him, then hints at me to find out more.

I lay onto my belly so I can see into the tunnel better and ask him why he's hiding from Mr Malik.

"Called'ed papa name. Bad name. No' wan' sad papa" the small boy cries.  
"What did he call him?" Ellie asks.  
"Beer"  
"He means queer" I whisper to Ellie, so she understands but niall doesn't hear me repeat what zayn said.

Ellie is livid. I can tell this isn't the end of it but she bites her tongue. I know it will kick off once niall has come out though.

"Come on niall. Let's play with the dinosaurs" I smile.  
"No ta" he repeats.  
"What do you want to do then?"  
"Tay here"  
"Niall you can't stay there. It's not safe buddy." I mumble.

It's not safe. The hole could cave at any minute and he will suffocate. Its also just started spitting meaning if it rains too heavy the hole will flood and he could drowned. To top it all off, the hole is so small I can only get my head in it. Or an arm, but it's not long enough to even nearly reach niall.

"Niall you need to come out please" I say firmly.  
"No ta"  
"This isn't a game. This is serious niall. Come out" I say a bit harsher.  
"Don't wanna" he sighs.  
"What do you want?"  
"Daddy a' papa"

"We can't get them. If one more parent makes a complaint the school will be closed!" Ellie hisses.

"And if we don't, and the hole caves in, niall will die!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a kitten !!

Liam pov

"Call them and you can find a new job" Ellie warns as I grab the work landline and nialls contact card.  
"You can't-"  
"- watch me"  
_____

Louis pov

"Ray you can't use that wire. It's not the right one to conduct that many volts of electricity through. It'll burn out" I instruct and help him find the correct thickness of wire.

" 'ello?" I mumble as I rest my phone between my shoulder and my ear to keep looking for the wire.

"Hi Mr Tomlinson. It's Mr Payne-"  
"-whats happened? Is niall okay?" I rush out. I abandon my search and grip my phone with both hands. I notice some of the work boys standing nearby with worried looks on their faces.

"What do you mean missing?" I snap.

I'm then informed he isn't missing but hiding and won't come out.

"Where's he hiding. Can't you get him out?"

"No- it's a small tunnel that leads to an under ground dirt igloo, cave thing. It's not even big enough for a child. Nialls just really small"

"Don't you blame my child! What's he hiding from?" I shout, attracting the attention of everyone on the building site.

"Mr Malik. He called you and Harry queers and niall is convinced Mr Malik upset you"  
"I'm gonna kill him. Don't lose my son in the ten minutes it takes me to get there" I once again snap and hang up.

I'm about to explain to my boss but he's already in the van with the passenger door open.

"get in. I'll drive"  
"Thanks rob"

 

We get to the school and I'm immediately met by Liam who leads me to niall. There's a small group of teachers around and I can see they're trying to coax him out.

"Hey niall. I've got your daddy. Why don't you come out" Liam smiles and lays on the floor to look in the hole where niall is.

"Daddy?"  
"Hey baby! What's are you doing in there darling?" I mumble, my emotions get the better of me and a few years of relief fall at the thought of him being okay.

"Mr Ma'mik. Hiding, cos sad papa a' daddy"  
"Me and papa aren't sad darling. It's okay, Mr Malik didn't mean it. Come out please. Come give daddy a hug" I soothe him.

"Papa"  
"We can go see papa babe. You need to come out first"  
"Papa sad"  
"He Isn't baby. He's just at work. We can go get him yeah? Go have cuddles with papa" I whisper, laying down myself to see niall. I can only see his legs, but he pokes his head at the tunnel to see me.

"Come on baby" I hold my arms out for him to come to me. But he doesn't. He doesn't move.  
"Papa"  
"We can go see papa. Come on out niall" I say a little more panicked.

"What if- sad papa- papa leave"  
"He won't leave us babe. We moved in with him yeah? And you're starting your new school in a few weeks"  
"Wanna keep papa"  
"And you will. We will. He's ours forever babe" I reassure him.

"F'w'ever?"  
"Forever. Please come out babe" I beg.  
" 'Tuck"  
"What do you mean you're stuck?" I panic.  
"Tuck Daddy"

"Crawl out the way you got in yeah?" I soothe as calmly as I can but niall says he can't.  
"A'wm hurt. No c'wal"

"I'll get you some medicine for when you're out. That will help baby"  
"No. No move. Hurt now" niall whines.

I reach my arm in to grab him but can't reach. I remove my arm as growl at the deputy head teacher, Ellie Jackson.

"What is the purpose of that hole! Are you insane!! My child is stuck because he was hiding from your staff! I'm so mad right now. I swear to god-"

"- you all better find new jobs because when I'm finished today, this school won't re open" Harry growls as he walks towards me.

He nods at Liam who I'm assuming called him, peck my lips a few times and strokes my face softly before heading over to the hole and laying on his stomache (in a £1,000 Armani suit) as I did before, to see niall.

"Hey buddy"  
"Papa!"  
"You okay in there?" He chuckles but I can tell he's playing it off as a joke as to not scare niall.

"Hiding. Mr Ma'mik. Mean papa and daddy"  
"Is it because he called us queers and it's a mean word?"  
"Make-d papa sad" niall sniffles.

"He didn't. I'm fine baby. I called Mr Malik smelly. We were just arguing babe. No one is upset. No one's sad"

" m'omise?"  
"I promise. Now how's about you come out, give me and daddy a big cuddle and we can eat some cake to keep the dinosaurs away"

"Tuck"  
"You're actually stuck?" Harry mumbles and glances at me, to which I nod.  
"Fuck" Harry whispers.

"Baby? I want you to lay down for me on your back, good boy. Now keep your legs straight but cross one on top of the other. Now lay your arms above your head. Straight. Okay baby. It's only papa okay? I'm going to grab your feet and pull you out okay?" Harry encourages.

"Kay papa"  
"You need to keep your arms and legs where they are. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yeah papa. 'M 'bubble?"  
"No darling. You aren't in trouble I promise you"

" 'cared papa"

"I know you are. I know baby boy. But, papas got you, okay? I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Nothings gonna happen to my boy yeah?"  
"Kay papa. W'eady"

Harry then reaches one arm in the tunnel and continues talking to niall.

"Good. Good boy. You're so good baby. Okay I'm pulling your foot now. Don't panic. That's it. It's just me. Just papa. You're so brave niall."

"Dark papa" niall whimpers and I bite my botton lip to keep from crying with him.

"I know baby. You're nearly out I promise. Papa has you okay? I won't let anything happen to you baby. What do you want to call the cat?"

"Cat?" I whisper shout.  
"Yeah. I told niall he could have one" Harry grins as he slides further back. I can see nialls foot and nearly burst in to tears when I see the mucky blue converse. I've never felt panic or relief like this.

"Oreo!"  
"That's a great name baby. Okay last little pull. Gotcha!" He pulls niall out and into his arms. I then join in the cuddle, looking my arms around niall and Harry.

"I love you so much baby" I cry.  
" 'till Oreo?"  
"Yeah. You can still get Oreo" i chuckle and kiss this dirty blonde hair.  
"I home?"

"Yeah babe. We're going home now and you can start your new school soon okay? How about a week off school. You can play with papa and we can bake a cake and we can paint-"  
"-a' the di'saurs?" Niall squeals.  
"Yeah! Course we can play with the dinosaurs" Harry encourages.

"M'ana"  
"Moana? Again?" Harry pretends to complain and 'caves' when niall gives him a big hug and whispers "p'eas papa"

"Okay baby. Since its you and i love you sooo nuch"  
" love 'vew papa. A' love 'vew daddy"  
"I love you too darling"

"You can't just give him a week off school the board simply won't allow it-"

"- and which school do you suggest he goes to Ellie? One where he nearly suffocates because a teacher upset him to the point he had to hide to be safe? He's never coming back here. And once I've finished, I promise you, this school won't be re opening." Harry warns as he picks up niall and we head out if the school gates.

"Liam? If you need a solicitor for unfair dismissal, let me know. I'm more than happy to act on your behalf" he calls but doesn't turn around.

 

"Do you want to pick a kitten now baby?" Harry asks as he sets niall in his booster chair and straps him in.  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay. But we have to get some things for him first okay?"  
"What papa?"  
"Well he needs a bed"  
"and some dinner" I add as Harry and I climb in the car.

"Toys!"  
"He will need toys yeah" Harry smiles.  
"Shall I make a list?" I offer as i pull up a note pad on my phone. I know why Harry's bigging up the cat idea. It's so niall doesn't remember the fear of being trapped. I appreciate the distraction it's providing, for all of us really.

"Lis' daddy"  
"Okay what else do we need?"  
"Kitty poo"  
"I don't think we need the actually kitten poo. But do you mean the toilet for Oreo?" Harry chuckles.

"Yeah" niall giggles and it melts my heart.

Once niall is happily chatting away to himself, I head off into dream land. I'm pulled out if my thoughts to Harry placing his hand on my thigh.

"Hey. You okay?" He whispers.  
"He could have died" I whimper.  
"I know. I know he could. But he didn't-"  
"-only because you were there-"

"- No. Because we were both there. Okay? He's our boy and no one is ever hurting him-" He starts, I cut him off.

"-They have. People keep hurting him-"  
"Lou-"  
"- NO. Harry. You can't sugar coat this. First Molly abuses him. Then Zayn. Then Ellie. I pray to god Derek didn't touch him-" I panic. Harry soothes his hand over my thing and pulls over onto a side road 

"- Hey calm down. I'm not trying to sugar coat anything. I know people have abused their positions with him and done some unspeakable things. I know he's taken the brunt of it and Lord knows he doesnt deserve any of it. He is amazing and funny and gorgeous and sassy and so fucking adorable. I know people have hurt him, but there's nothing we can do to change that lou. All we can do, is look out for him in the future and try to protect him as best we can"

"What if it isn't enough?"

"I'd take a bullet for him in a heart beat. And I know you would too. It's enough babe. I've got him. I've got you. You've got him. Okay? I'm not letting anyone hurt either of you again" Harry promises.

"Promise?"  
"I promise"  
"Even though we both make loads of mess" I tease as I notice all the mud stains over the front of Harry's suit. I feel bad but it warms my heart that he didn't hesitate to make sure niall was okay.

"Especially since you both make loads of mess. You're messy. But you're my messes"

"So I have some papers in my car. How do you feel about adopting niall?" I mumble, heart racing.  
"Seriously?" Harry beams.

"Yeah. I love you and trust you. And I know you and niall live and adore each other. And I know if anything ever happens to me, you'd look after him"  
"Of course I would" Harry tears up and nods his head to confirm.

"Niall? Harry is going to be your proper daddy. He's going to adopt you. That means he's also your daddy now. How does that sound?" I grin and turn to face the four year old.

"Papa? F'w'ever?"  
"Yeah. I'll be yoy r papa forever"  
"Yay!! Cake! A' di'saurs! A' M'ana" niall squeals and kicks his little chubby legs with excitement.

We spend a few minutes laughing and talking before niall decides he's bored of sitting here and wants to be off doing stuff. Like getting this cat.

"Oreo!"  
"Yeah baby. Let's go get him" Harry smiles.

 

Harry's right. I've got niall and harry and Harry's got us. I guess I finally got niall someone positive in his life.

Okay two someone's, since he's chosen a little black and white cat. 

"Oreo a' daddy a' papa f'w'ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
